Bridge Too Far
Bridge Too Far is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the United States Marine Corps against the People's Liberation Army. Description "US and Chinese forces clash in a battle over a vitally important industrial harbor on mainland China. The area is dominated by a large highway overpass, control of which is key to control over the entire area." "Chinese forces have been spotted mobilizing Type 98 tanks and WZ-9 heavy transport choppers in the region. US forces have landed, supported from the air by AH-64 gunships and on the ground by M1A2 Abrams tanks." Conquest The Conquest variant of Bridge Too Far is a fairly even map with five control points. Both the USMC and PLA start with an even amount of vehicles and the control points are evenly dispersed. Control over the central Overpass flag is key to winning the battle. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The US Base is on the westernmost side of the map, outside the central island and Chinese port. They have two HMMWVs, two M1A2 Abrams tanks, and an AH-64D at their disposal, as well as a Stinger site to fend of the PLA's WZ-9 should it stray too close. The Apache spawns on a helipad that can fix it if it is nearby, while a Repair Station resides near the HMMWVs. An Ammo Crate and Medical Crate can be found near the M1A2 Abrams tanks. Players will spawn throughout the base, usually near the ground vehicle spawns. 2: Western Dock The Western Dock control point is closest to the US Base. When captured, it will spawn an HMMWV for the USMC, but no vehicles for the PLA. The point also has a full resupply station located behind the flag, near the HMMWV spawn, and a Mk 19 grenade launcher turret is located on a balcony of a warehouse to defend the point from light vehicles and infantry. Players will spawn near the buildings and containers scattered around the flag. 3: Overpass The Overpass control point is the focal point of the map. It resides in the center between two overturned trucks and sandbags, and is hotly fought over for the Command Computer that is located just north of it behind an overturned trailer. The flag does not spawn any vehicles when captured but its central point is key to winning the battle. It has a Type 85 HMG and an M2 Browning defending either side of the flag, with resupply crates located between. A second Medical Crate is located on the ground level between the flag and the Command Computer. Players will spawn on their respective team's side of the Overpass, closer to each northern Stinger site. Although not technically part of the control point, three Stinger sites spawn in a triangular fashion around the point, with two on the northern side of the map closer to the bridges leading toward the USMC and PLA bases. The third Stinger is located within the port by the water, with two sets of resupply crates nearby. 4: Eastern Container Area The Eastern Container Area control point is closer towards the PLA base. When captured, it will spawn an FAV for the Chinese, but nothing for the US. It has two Type 85 HMGs overlooking the flag and a complete resupply station near the FAV's spawn. Players will spawn near the buildings and containers of the flag. 5: PLA Base The PLA Base is on the east side of the port island. It spawns two FAVs, two Type 98s, a WZ-9 on an improvised helipad on the parking garage, and a Stinger site towards the Ammo Crate. A Repair station and a Medical Crate are located near the FAVs, while another Medical Crate is located behind the Type 98s. The aforementioned Ammo Crate spawns next to the parking garage and WZ-9. Players will spawn closer to the ground vehicles and Stinger site. Capture the Flag The Capture the Flag variant of Bridge Too Far takes place in the central island of the map, between the Western Dock and Eastern Container Area control points, closing off the bases on either side. The USMC are on the west side and the PLA on the east side, similar to their Conquest-variant locations. Equipment Bases 1: US Base The USMC's flag is located near the Western Dock control point in Conquest. An HMMWV will spawn near it for the USMC to use as a quick getaway with the PLA's flag.Players will spawn anywhere between the Overpass and their flag's location 2: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located on the other side of the port at the Eastern Container Dock area. They have a lone FAV to use against the USMC to defend their base and capture the enemy's flag. Much like the USMC, the PLA will spawn anywhere from the overpass to their flag's location. Trivia *The title of this map, Bridge Too Far, is a reference to a novel and movie based upon the events of Operation Market Garden, titled A Bridge Too Far. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat